


home for the holidays

by teamchaosprez



Series: Lapi's Tumblr Shorts [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: “You didn’t really think I’d let you spend Christmas alone, did you?”requested by opossumindulgence





	home for the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> :)

He felt a little sick as he approached the orphanage where he had suffered so much for the most impressionable years of his life.

It had been ten months since eight year old Kokichi Ouma ran away from the place that was supposed to be his home but had only brought him six years of torment and abuse. Six years that had resulted in trauma and what was turning out to be a lifelong phobia. But the sins of many would never make him forget the one person who even tried to take care of him in his time there. The one person who he could genuinely consider a friend… if not a big sister.

He hoped he remembered what room belonged to Maki Harukawa.

The snow and ice made the climb up precarious. He remembered that Maki’s room was about two floors up, so it wasn’t the farthest up from the ground, but Kokichi was still a little nervous. He found purchase on the first windowsill, and began climbing up the side of the orphanage building. His breath puffed out visibly against the cold winter air, and he felt like his fingers were making their way to freezing off the more sills and bricks he grabbed at.

He finally reached the room that he thought was Maki’s, and peeked into the frost covered hlass. He sighed out in relief as he spotted a bright red nightgown and long brown pigtails, and tapped on the glass of the window in an attempt to get her attention. Luckily, she did, and quickly opened the window.

“Kokichi?”

The name came out between her teeth, and she didn’t hesitate in grabbing him by his scarf and pulling him into the room. “What are you doing here? You ran away, why did you come back?” She sounded surprised, maybe a little frustrated with him for climbing up the side of a building in the middle of winter to access an orphanage he ran away from and had been hiding from in the base of a super secret organization for the last ten months…

Well, he would probably be frustrated with himself, too.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you celebrate Christmas alone, did you?” he asked, his voice a little cheeky as he dug his hand into his jeans pocket and fished out a small collection of bottlecaps and buttons and other little tidbits he had collected from the streets.

It wasn’t much, but it was the thought that counted, in his eyes.

Maki blinked, and cupped her hands; Kokichi gently put the collection in her hands. She stared down at the little collection of knick knacks, and moved back into the room so that Kokichi could jump into the room and out of the cold. He closed the window behind him, and moved to plop down on the bed. His sister followed him, sat down next to him and gently put the little objects he gave her down on the small dresser each of the children was given for clothes very few of them owned.

“Merry Christmas, Maki.”

She paused very briefly, and wrapped her arms around him.

“Merry Christmas, Kokichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
